The Ultimate Alpha's! Seventh graders!
by OhmyDod
Summary: THanks to the inspiration by BPYalpha i've used her character Demi Ashen and the rest of her group to create a story of how a clique are the first seventh grade Alpha's to deal with boys on their turf!
1. intro!

**THE ULTIMATE ALPHA'S**

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS THE BPYalpha CHARACTER STORY CONTINUATION I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!! HER GROUP "THE ULTIMATE ALPHA'S" WE'RE HUMILIATED AT MASSIE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY, SO THEY HAVE TO PROVE THEMSELVES….. TO EVERYONE INCLUDING THE PRETTY COMMITTEE!!!! WILL THEY SURVIVE THE JUNGLE OF BOCD OR END UP BEING TOTAL LISPS (LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT SEVENTH GRADE PEE-ONS)? YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT!!!! BPYALPHA, can I get the last names of the rest of her group plz? Cuz the summary will not have their last names included!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they either belong to Lisi Harrison (Author of the Clique) or BPYalpha [Creator of these characters! (I told ya I'd give ya props!!!)] **

**Demi Ashen: **The head of the seventh grade… what she says goes! But, what do you do if your idol (Massie) hates your Marc Jacob's (black) jeans covered butt?

**Rikki: **Obnoxious, self centered, and conceited pretty much covers her personality traits, but what if one sweet, hot, and special (taken) eight grader catches her eye will the word 'kind' finally pop up in her vocabulary?

**Jasmine: **The Italian beauty gets whatever she wants with a bat of her long Dior Blackout covered eye lashes, but what happens when the thing she wants most will risk everything she has? Will she take the plunge or stay a hidden, insignificant, BETA?

**Ally: **Can obsessed with make-up ever be an under statement? Well, for her it can!!! The only problem with Ally's expensive infatuation is the cost. Of course her parents are self-made millionaires, but they are also full of CRAP!!! Her grades must be perfect and she has to participate in at least two extra-curricular activities every semester, but the only problem is that BOCD doesn't offer a 'shop class'… yet!

Can The Ultimate Alpha's survive the pressure and expectancy left behind by their former alpha's, The Pretty Committee, or are they destined to be LISP's?

**So….so...whada'ya think???? Honest opinions only please!!! I wanna write a good story for the happiness of the readers not a sucky one for the happiness of myself!!!**


	2. chapter 1 Tension

**Hey guys!!! This is my first chapter of ultimate alphas and I hope you like it and remember these characters do not belong to me!!! The current seventh grade alpha's were created by BPYalpha, and you can check out her story Worst Than A Backstab to get the whole story… so its kinda a fanfic of a fanfic… I know weird! But read the story and tell me what ya think!!!**

**BOCD**

**November 15, 2008**

**9:45 a.m.**

"All students please report to the new Green Café for a mandatory assembly, I repeat all students please report to the new Green Café for a mandatory assembly, that will be all," called Principal Burns from the PA system.

"Girls, you know the drill," said Demi, the seventh grade alpha. Her group, the Ultimate Alphas sneakily went into the bathroom. Whenever an assembly is called they hide into the bathroom for a few minutes so they would be fashionably late.

"This is so second grade! We're cool enough to walk in and everyone would still notice us!" cried out Jasmine Zinthosa, beta to the Ultimate Alphas.

"Well, you don't call the shot I do!" said Demi firmly; no way would she let Jasmine, her beta, beat her out. Anger sizzled inside of Jasmine and everyone could see the tension brewing.

"Hey guys, cool it I think it's safe to go now," said Ally Garland, trying to make everyone happy.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with, "said Rikki Morales in a seriously annoyed voice.

Reaching the doors Demi proposed to walk in with the beat of the chorus of Katy Perry's Hot 'n' Cold, she learned the Pretty Committee did it and wanted to follow in step.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

Demi, in her black Marc Jacobs skinny jeans, ruffled red top from Stella McCartney with a black vest from Gucci and Red Jimmy Choo stilettos walked with the most posture and confidence. Then there was Jasmine in brown gauchos from Kate Moss, with turquoise, chiffon, ruffled neck top from Dior, Steve Madden turquoise flats and a thin, gold, wristwatch from Tiffany & Co. Rikki with a dark purple mini from Forever 21, black leggings underneath, topped with a logo-ed DKNY tee; purple peep toe wedges from Prada, chunky purple bracelets from Bebe and a purple Pashmina scarf. Then there was make-up obsessed Ally with her maroon cardigan from Yves St. Laurent, with a white Aeropostale tank underneath a dark denim mini from Seven Jeans, a single pearled Miki Moto necklace, a maroon Fendi tote and a pair of maroon leather ankle boots by Christian Louboutin.

Walking into the Café they noticed something seriously wrong… the boys were back, (**no HSM pun intended) **well the hot, soccer boys were back. They we're sitting at table 18, notoriously known for being the table where the Pretty Committee sat, and they were grinning as if they were on a secret no one else knew about and with the looks of it, it was probably true. Principal Burns gave them an incredibly rude scowl, considering the fact that they came in before the Pretty Committee, again! Speaking of them…. The doors pushed open.

**Yeah I know its short, but this and P.S. I Loathe You is happening at the same time so I want to keep them in step. So four reviews b4 I continue!!! And plz review cuz im having a lot of fun writing these!!!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Plan

**I'm updating!!! YAY!!! To answer a few questions… it's a separate story form BPYalpha just using the same characters!!! Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

**BOCD-The Green Café**

**November 15, 2008**

**10:00 a.m.**

"So they're back?" asked Jasmine, very confused.

"And single?" added in Rikki, her eyes on Josh Hotz. Then she noticed he and C-licia **(nickname by seventh graders) **we're giggling and cuddling. She wanted him, so she was going to do what ever she can to get him!

"Yeah, and they're our ticket to everything," said Demi, a plan already brewing in her mind.

"What do you mean?" asked Ally who was usually the smartest from the bunch.

"I mean that if we get those boys as our _bois_, we would be the coolest girls in school," she said, silently adding that then Massie would have to be impressed.

"I got the hots for Hotz," cried out Rikki.

"But he and C-licia are inseparable; she risked her spot on the pretty committee for him!" Demi practically cried.

"Yeah, so, I'm hotter than her all I need is a couple of pieces of tissue to even out the playfield," she said while gesturing to her b-cups. At that the girls couldn't stop laughing causing their seventh grade classmates and even some EW-CA **(BPYalpha's term) **to watch in awe.

"But they're all over the Pretty Committee," said Jasmine, pointing out the obvious.

"Not for long!" said Rikki already planning a trip to Victoria Secret for a new push-up bra.

**Ninth Period**

**November 15, 2008**

**2:34 p.m.**

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock," sang Demi waiting for the school bell to ring so she can leave. She hasn't gotten in trouble this whole day and she was trying to keep it that way, but Ms. Big Butt Charleston was making it very hard. _Can't be expelled, can't be expelled, can't be expelled_, she slowly chanted to herself. **(Also from BPYalpha's ) **

_'Briiiiiiiing' _and Demi rushed out of her seat and ran to door. To her luck standing by his locker which was right next to hers was Derrick Harrington.

"Hey Derrick, " she said casually.

"Hey, Demi ,right?" he didn't even know her name! She was seriously going to have to work on it.

"Yeah, it's Demi," she said half-heartedly.

"Well, nice talking to ya," he said disinterested. Wait, what was he doing? She was an exact, well more black clothes loving, version of Massie. If he couldn't have Massie he could go for her, but was anyone beside Massie worth it? He'll never know if he doesn't try.

"Wait, Demi!" he called. "Wanna hang out later?"

"Sure, anytime," she replied, but her inner reaction was ten times more giddy! She wouldn't really want to date Derrick, that would offend Massie, but the bigger picture would impress her! To herself she whispered, "Phase one…complete."

**Yeah I know short!!! But for this story I'm trying to make them all meaningful nevermind the length!!! Sorry, I'll post tomorrow after three reviews or by the time I get bored!!! lol**


	4. Chapter 3 WTH?

**Idk how many reviews I've gotten for this story, but I wanna continue it!!! Lol My winter break is suckish so I'm bored, sue me!!! Hahaha Member when I said I don't own nothing? Well that is still intact for this chapter… that's over with, so I don't know what to say about this chapter, the ideas are coming in yet so I hope they will when I start writing!!! Oh yeah I'm gonna go back and forth for POVs like I'm the narrator for a third person omniscient story. **

**Ashen Estate**

**November 20, 2008**

**4:30**

"Where's Ally," asked Demi in a rather harsh tone. She has her date with Derrick tonight and everyone was here except for her.

"Sorry, I'm late… we had a soccer meeting," said Ally, out of breathe.

"Don't you hate soccer," said Rikki, while filing her nails.

"I do, but I love my rouge M.A.C. lip gloss, and to my parents this is the price I have to pay." She said, flipping out her tube of lip gloss and waving it in the air like a wand.

"Whatever, back to me, What do you think Derrick will like better," ask Demi pointing to an outfit that consisted of a plain black tee from DKNY, a red hoodie from Marc by Marc Jacobs, a Dolce & Gabbana dark denim mini, black knee high stockings, and red ballet flats from Jimmy Choo with her right arm and with her left a red tank from Abercrombie, black Bermuda shorts, and red pumps from Prada, and a black headband from Bebe.

"You have seriously got to get out of this red and black only phase," said jasmine.

"Like I said before, only I can pull it off so why not wear it," said Demi. **(She's said it in BPYalpha's stories) **

"I think you should do the mini, show off your legs," said Ally adding flair to the word legs.

"Okay, I will," she said grabbing the outfit and heading to the closet.

**Skate Park**

**November 20, 2008**

**6:00 p.m.**

"Hey Derrick," said Demi waving at him.

"Oh, hey," was all he could manage. _Why am I here I know who I really want? _He asked himself silently.

"So, do you skate much," pointing to the ramps, trying to break the silence. **(I don't skateboard, so please forgive my not knowing any terms.) **In her head she thought, _what did Massie see in this guy? _But then she looked at him, really looked at him and saw he was disinterested as she was. His shaggy hair covered his eyes, but it was still visible that he was staring at his shoes.

"Kinda, I more into soccer though," he said, his mind elsewhere.

"Sorry, Derrick, but this isn't working… there is no spark," She said confidently. _Sparks, _it reminded derrick of his dream that kiss, with Massie, not Demi.

"You're right, we should just be friends," he said placing his hand out to shake. _Great, just what I need, another friend. _

"Sure, whatever," she said shaking his hand, but her head she knew that she was going to have to get one of the soccer boys to be her more than, just friend.

**The Mall**

**November 22, 2008**

**3:00 p.m.**

"Ooh, looks who's here, my lover," said Rikki pointing at Josh who was at Lacoste. "Just couldn't stay away from me, could he," she said obnoxiously.

"Girl, he isn't here for you, he's probably buying something new for his date with C-licia," said jasmine, while trying to get everyone to go to Coach with her.

"Oh, but he will be," she said positively. She walked up to him, backwards trying to seem as if she 'accidently' bumped into him, but without thinking(which she did a lot) she did.

"What's your problem, dude?!" she screamed, not realizing it was josh.

"Um, you bumped into me," he said questioningly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she said stumbling for words. She never stumbles for words; she stumbles for kind words, but never regular words.

"No problem," he moving his hair out of his face for her to see his beautiful eyes. "Hey, you go to BOCD, right?" he asked.

"What's it to ya, I mean, yes, yes I do," she said, again fumbling for words. _What's happening to me, why am I being so not mean? _

"Cool, well see ya around," he said casually and left her standing there alone, but the girls rushed to her side at once.

"OH," said Demi.

"MY," said Jasmine.

"GOD," said Ally.

"You so weren't mean, I can't even get you to not be mean to me, but to him, you weren't mean!!!" Demi practically shrieked for her friend.

"I don't know what happened to me, it's like my brain wasn't working well," she said confused.

"You're brain never works well, omg, I think I caught her meanness when she started to be nice," said Ally, her hand covering her mouth. They all started to crack up, but Rikki still wondered; _what's happening, will I stop being mean because of this guy?!?_

**Yeah, I know, a lil bit short, but I have to keep everything in track and my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer!!! Lmao so R&R… 3 reviews before continue!!**


	5. Chapter 4 could it be

**Sorry, it's been like a week but whenever I went on the computer my mom would yell; now she's asleep! XD so read and review!! (I don't own nothing) bad grammar I know but ya know what I mean! Oh and sorry if there are a bunch of grammatical errors, I might get a beta reader for em!!! Tell me if you're interested!!**

**BOCD**

**November 24, 2008**

**12:15 p.m.**

"Hey friend," said Demi, giving a Derrick a 'buddy buddy' punch in the arm.

"Hey pal," he replied completely and utterly confused. Demi still needed to 'get in' with the soccer boys even if it just was as friends.

"Yeah, so I know the whole us going out didn't work out, so how about we go to the movies tomorrow, as friends?" she asked, adding a charming grin when she said as friends.

"Sure, I'll see ya seven," he said, slowly walking away. Demi headed back to her friends, psyched to tell them the news.

"Guess, who just scored a date with Derrick," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Not me, because Plovert is taking me out to dinner on Saturday," said Jasmine trying to add an air of envy for the other girls to breathe.

"Whoa, Jasmine Plovert the Pervert? Not bad" said Ally, still dateless.

"Yeah, but not alpha either, so getting back to me," said Demi. She hated being mean to her beta like that, but lately it's all she could do from stopping Jasmine from hogging the spotlight! "Derrick and I are going to the movies tomorrow!" she said, her excitement escaping with the words.

"That's convenient since I heard that Massie and Dempsey are going to be there tomorrow too," said Rikki Morales, half interested since Josh was visible to her.

"Interesting," was all Demi said, but you could tell there was more to be said, later.

**BOCD**

**November 24, 2008**

**12:25 p.m.**

"Hey, you're the dude I saw at the mall, right?" said Rikki, trying to sound as if she really didn't remember, even though she was still cherishing that moment.

"And you're the girl who almost shot me down with a shopping bag," he said, cackling afterward.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said with a chuckle.

"Like I said before, no problem," he said, in a voice that reminded her of Dean from Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Okay, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime," said Rikki making it seem as if she didn't know he had a girlfriend. If he said yes, maybe he didn't remember either.

"Yeah, sure, we could double, me and Alicia, and you and your date," he said not knowing that he just crushed her heart.

"Of course, let's make that happen sometime," her voice cracking even more with each word.

**The Garland Estate**

**November 25, 2008**

**6:25 p.m.**

"Ally, did you finish your homework," her mother yelped from the downstairs.

"Yeah, mom," sometimes she just hated it when her mom cared more about her grades than her, but she knew it was the price to pay for her make-up obsession. She decided to go online and see who else was on. _Rikki, Demi, Kemp? Ooh he'll probably work for the soccer boy set-up,_ she thought silently to herself.

**Ally: hey**

**Kemp: who is this?**

**Ally Garland: ummm… Ally, one of the seventh grade alphas**

**Kemp: oh you mean that really smart with blue eyes and fine legs!**

**Ally: uhhh yes? **

**Kemp: oops…sorry I did not just say that, plovert must be getting to me**

**Ally: I'll try to make it seem like it never happened**

**Kemp: thnx XD**

**Ally: so how's it going?**

**Kemp: real hard homework, but I bet you can handle it!**

**Ally: sure, hit me!**

**Kemp: seriously?**

**Ally: yeah sure, my mom already had me finish mine**

**Kemp: thnx!!!! **

The conversation continued on slowly made its way from homework to other random things and before it was over Ally had a feeling that she couldn't wait for the next time they talked. Are all the Ultimate Alphas falling in love? All besides their alpha? Oh, now we can't have that happen can we?

**Yeah I know short!!! But honestly tell me what'cha think... kk!!! Now I gotta do p.s. I loathe you!! XD**


	6. author's note

**kk.. I knw I haven't written in like a week, but for the simplicity of my stories im combining them…. so its just gonnna be p.s. I loathe you, but its still going to include seventh grade alpha's!!! im only doint it cuz I cant keep track of which chapter goes for which story, so now they all go in the same story!!!!**

p.s. I will continue soon!!!!! Sorry been busy!!!

-Ohmydod!!!!!


End file.
